Reunited
by avidbookreader14
Summary: WARNING: Do NOT read if you have not read Allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I wrote this shortly after I read Allegiant to help make me happier, I hope it can help you. Sorry if its bad I wrote it on my phone late at night.**

** -Xox avid **

REUNITED

It was painful watching him live without me. Watching him scream for me back and beg to go back in time. Watching him cry when no one was around, or even when people were around. It broke my heart that I couldn't reach out and tell him I was there. But his job on earth wasn't done. They needed him to help with cleanup after the war. As selfish as it sounds often I felt like I needed him more. Here, after death I was reunited with many; My mother and father, Tori, Uriah, Al, Edward and Will. I was afraid to talk to him at first, after what I'd done but my mother assured me it would be all right. Just like she promised he was kind and understanding. Many expected me to continue on with my new world, my new life. Sometimes I think I should have because when you aren't focusing on what time it is there, time flies here. When you linger and remain watching everyone back on earth it slows time down. I couldn't help it though, I missed him too much. I was happy, safe, but I wasn't free without my Tobias. On many occasions I would go visit him, mostly during the night when he was alone. He never could see me but I'm sure he could feel me. On a few occasions I visited him in dreams. Some he remembered, some he didn't. Tobias went on to do great things in the political world but he never did fall in love. Toby, Zeke, Christina, Alam, and the others remained close friends. I watched him mend his relationship with his mother and if you ask me, that's one of the biggest reasons he had to stay alive. Christina never found love either which was odd for a girl like her. I'm not saying she never dated anyone she just never married. My mother, father and I watched Caleb and Carla get married on the day of my birthday, Tobias was his best man. It was his way of having me there. I had to admit it was a huge relief when all my loved ones crossed over. It meant I got to spend forever in safety with them. My favorite reunion was with, unsurprisingly Tobias.

I knew he would be coming that day, after his illness began to take toll and his body gradually weakened. So the first thing I did was wake up, and change into something I could only hope looked attractive without being provocative, and headed down to take him to his death. As morbid as it sounds its quite beautiful. The moment when your body stops fighting, stops hurting and slips away. Everything glows more and people smile wider. Unlike many believe you can still feel here, if you want to. You can still breath but you don't have to and so much more. I close my eyes remembering the last time we kissed which causes tears to form. Not tears of sadness but joy. soon we can kiss to our hearts content.

I walked into his room and sat next to him taking his hand in mine. It took him moments to open his eyes and sit up, only his body was young again just like he was when I died. A look of confusion sprawled onto his face but before I could answer any questions I kissed him deeply. Again my senses were awakened in a way only Tobias can make me. I felt more alive than ever. When I finally pulled away he was smiling.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I countered my fingers intertwining with his as I pulled him out of the room, wanting to get away from his lifeless, mortal body. The one left behind for the living almost in a sense a decoy. He was going to ask if he was dead but as we walked away he saw his body, and I figured he'd peace it together. Before I knew it he had his forehead pressed to mine, his arms around me, and his dark handsome eyes were looking at mine memorizing every detail.

"I was afraid I'd forget what it was like to hug you, and kiss you, and stare into your eyes. I love you Tris Prior."

"I love you Tobias Eaton." I whispered and our words were again stopped by a kiss.

The evening went smoothly, he met my parents officially and they seemed to all get along well. The only one missing was Caleb. But he had children to take care of. As horrible as this may sound I sometimes wish we all died in an explosion. Then we would've come here, and continued our lives together. However I'd been here long enough to know we live at certain times for a reason, and I couldn't be selfish about life. We all ate passing our plates to the left and serving the other; Not to mimic the abnegation but as a sighn of appreciation, and respect. Tobias's hand held mine whenever he could, like we were afraid of loosing each other again. That stuff didnt happen here though, people didnt loose each other.

As soon as the meal was over we walked to a big field and sat looking at a lake, me in his lap.

"I visited you." I whispered but there was no reason to be quiet. Except these moments felt so sacred after so long I didnt want to disrupt the peace.

"I know...I could feel you there...I remember talking to you sometimes hoping you were listening.."

"I was, and honestly sense we are being honest with each other that made me hurt so much. To know that I couldn't really answer." He kissed my color bone from behind right where my tattoo was.

"Im really sorry...Im sure it wasnt easy for you.."

"It wasn't easy for either of us." I pointed out. "But you're here now...We can start a life together. One without war, without death and anguish. Though I warn you I can still get mad at you just like I did when you listened to Nita." He smiled and lay me down so he was almost on top of me and could kiss my neck. "And im glad you talked to me. It reminded me that I was still yours. That you hadn't moved on."

"How could I?" He asked bewildered. "Tris I-"

"Do me a favor." I whispered putting a hand to his lips. "Kiss me." His kisses made me feel better no matter what was happening. I craved them so much. He smiled and kissed back. We didnt pull away until a sound of a train interrupted us. An excitement crept into his eyes and he sat up gently pulling me along.

"Ive avoided trains often without you, unless I felt like I needed to be closer to you." He confessed. "Wanna jump on this one? Together?"

And thats what we did. We jumped onto the train a surge of dauntless thrill running through us. Even though we couldn't die we can still feel pain, though its a lot easier to get rid of. And our human instincts are so strong even if there was no true risk to have the adrenaline rush would always be there. Once on the train we sat down me leaning on his shoulder as we watched a world go bye. A world we would spend together, forever. A world where there was no deaths. Just happy Reunions


	2. A train, a cold lake, and grass

Chapter 2

I woke to cold air on my cheeks. Had I dreamed all that? Was this real? Wanting to open my eyes but afraid of the outcome I did. To my relief he was there arms coddling me like he was afraid to loose me. I couldn't help but smile, and laugh inwardly at the thought. Two people who trained in the Faction of the brave, who fought a war that seemed to never end were gripping onto each other, afraid.

"Tris?" He whispered waking as I stirred in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Marry me, and ill make you my main PRIORity." I smiled not taking him seriously. Which was silly sense we had always been serious with each other. Something I think we inherited from a mix of Dauntless and Abnegation.

"Oh ok." I laughed. "Let me guess we'll spend our whole life EATON together." It felt good to joke with him. Even if I wasn't a funny person he brought out the best in me. A smile appeared on his lips making my heart jump but then it faded to a serious look. Back to the old way I guess.

"Im being serious."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Ya I guess." I replied deep in thought. Then the realization of what was happening brought tears to my eyes. "Wait are you joking?" Now he really laughed.

"I just said I was serious didn't I?" Before I or he could say anything else our lips locked and a gust of wind blew through the train cart as the train turned.

"I love you, Beatrice."

"I love you, Tobias." My eyes looked behind me at an odd sound and I realized we were by a lake. Grabbing his hand I pulled him to the front ready to jump. No words were necessary but a wide smirk formed on our lips in mutual agreement. Without even having to count we jumped.

The great thing about being dead is even though we can feel, we can't die. Which means we can pull stupid stunts and have them just be stupid. I could jump off a cliff if I wanted and have moments of pain but then i'd recover, eventually anyway. Even then there was no time for completely idiotic stunts. Even if we lived in a world undefined by time, time still ticks.

Ice cold water brought me and Tobias up to the surface gasping and searching for somewhere to climb out. Once we found a doc we latched onto it Tobias getting out before me. I had caught him in the corner of my eye trying to help me up but shook my head. I was plenty capable. Suddenly as I looked up at him a memory formed and I held up my hand for help. His larger hand enveloped mine and I was pulled out of the water.

"Remember?"

"I never forgot." He went in to kiss me but I jerked my head down, pretending to be sad at the sight of my hand. This caused definite confusion/

"What's wrong?"

"Theres something missing..."

"A kiss?" He asked hopefully.

"No...I believe you proposed to me. But there isn't a ring."

"Well I wasn't planning on-" He smirked and plucked grass from the side of the lake. Braiding three peices he gently tied it around my finger. "Better?"

"Much." I smiled and did the same for him. We kissed for awhile, and though we had been kissing a lot latley I didn't want it to end.

"C'mon lets go get warmed up." He said breaking apart. "Where do people live here anyway?"

"Well I currently live with my parents in a small town...outside a city." We talked about life here for awhile waiting for a train to come, when it finally did we jumped on and waited till it pulled into the house. When I walked in my mother was sitting with my father talking about love or something sappy. I hadn't even realized what shape we were in.

"My word, Beatrice what happened?" My father insisted on calling me by my first name. Looking down I realized I was covered in dry dirt, coal dust, and small patches of undried water.

"We went swimming." I said smiling. "Anyway I think we should get to bed. Its late."

"You never sleep." My mom pointed out.

"I do now." I replied causing my father to raise an eyebrow. "No dad, I don't mean 'sleep' I mean actual sleep. Ill explain late but right now we are covered in dirt and tired.

Tobias showered in my parents room and I showered in mine. Once we were both dressed we lay down and I curled in. Middle of the night I felt eyes on me and opened them to find Tobias looking down at me, protectively. When I spoke my voice was not gentle, or harsh but firm and tired.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't disappear. Making sure i'm not dreaming again."

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I mumbled and I saw fear in his eyes.

I guess fear isn't something you'll ever get rid of. It's not something you can grow out of, or learn to ignore. Like I have said before fear wakes you up, and will keep waking you up far into the afterlife.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and Following. Its what keeps me going. Without you all I would just be a girl writing words unread on a page. Thank you one hundred times thank you. This next part is a request, I need people to give me good and bad feedback on my other stories please. :) **

** -Xox avid **


End file.
